The Interview
by YoursTrulyJLove
Summary: Olivia Pope is a world-renowned movie star. She married the love of her life, Fitz Grant the best producer and director in Hollywood. They are Hollywood Royalty. When Olivia agrees to do a sit down interview with Oprah, some life shattering events turn her life upside down a month before the interview. This is the tell-all America has been waiting for.
1. Chapter 1: The Art of Surviving

**The Interview- Present Day December 2030**

It was the time Olivia had prepared for the past two months since she got the call from Oprah Winfrey herself asking about doing an interview. What she hadn't been prepared for was all that had happened in last months. She wasn't sure if she was truly prepared to talk about it all, but she had to be honest because it was the only way she was going to start and heal. The doorbell rings and it's Oprah.

"Hello Mrs. Grant." Oprah said giving Olivia a hug

"Hi, Ms. Winfrey. Come in, come in." Olivia said receiving the hug and stepping back to allow Oprah to step in

As Olivia guided her to her living room, she briefly gave her a tour of the downstairs floor. They finally made it to the interview and while the camera crew got ready to start filming Olivia sat down and said a small prayer that she allowed herself to cry and be vulnerable whenever she felt it. She's been known to keep things inside because she wants to be the best and not let people see her weak. Finally, the last camera was in place and the interview began.

"So how is the formidable Olivia Grant?" Oprah asked earnestly

The one question Olivia didn't know how to answer after all that she had been through. How was she feeling? Sad? Depressed? Happy? Confused? What about every emotion known to man?

"I'm trying to be ok. Really I am. It's been tough the past month but I'm trying. For my girls. I want to be ok for them, so I'm trying." Olivia tearfully explained

"Explain what the last month has been like for you."

"It's been…hectic. I've felt pulled in so many directions and I didn't know what to do first."

"Are you finding through this process that you have an untapped strength in you?" Oprah asked

"I don't know if you'd call it strength. For me it's purely surviving enough to make it to tomorrow. And when I look back, that's all I've been doing for majority of my life. Surviving to make it to tomorrow." Olivia responded

"Mm. What was that moment like when you got that call?"

"I didn't believe it at first. I was trying to make sense of it all and it just didn't connect. I was with Denise in the car, on the way to press for the movie."

 **November 2030**

It was an all out press day for the new movie Denise and Olivia were promoting and starring in together. Both of their performances were getting Oscar buzz but neither paid attention to it because they just enjoyed the message that the story told.

They wee finally headed to their last interview for the day when Olivia's phone rang. She looked at the caller id and it was her cousin back home in Florida.

"Hey Tiff, what's up?" Olivia answered her phone

"Olivia I need you to come home." Tiffany said eerily calm

"What are you talking about Tiff? I'm in New York. I told you guys I was coming home Saturday."

"Olivia, you need to come home today. Now" Tiffany said again just as calm

"Ok." Olivia said and hung up the phone

Whatever it was she knew she had to get home. Her cousin never called her so calmly and nothing was wrong. Olivia became frantic at the way in which she couldn't seem to focus on anything anymore. She was completely zoned out that she didn't hear Denise calling her name.

"Olivia. Olivia, what's wrong? What happened?" Denise asked frantically while trying to get Olivia's attention

"I have to go home…Tiffany said I needed to get home so I'm going home." Olivia tried to explain

"Ok well I'm coming with you." Denise responded

Olivia didn't feel like arguing to get her to stay so she just agreed. Besides she was glad that she had a friend like Denise who would drop everything the moment she knew her friend needed her without asking any questions.

Olivia quickly searched online for plane tickets to get them to Miami that day. Once she booked the flight she told their driver to go to the airport while Denise contacted their publicists to let them know the change in plans. On the route to the airport, Olivia called Fitz to let him know what was going on.

"Hey babe." Fitz said cheerfully

"Fitz, I have to go to Miami. Tiffany just called and told me to get home. Denise is coming with me. Our flight leaves in an hour and a half. Make sure the kids are ok and I'll be back as soon as I can." Olivia tried to get out all in one breath

"Livvie slow down. Everything's going to be ok. Put Denise on the phone." Fitz said as Olivia handed the phone to Denise

"Hey Fitz."

"Hey D. Make sure she eats ok? Try and keep her calm. I'm going to call Tiffany and see what's going on and then I'll text you. Let me know when you guys get to the airport ok?"

"Ok. I got her. She'll be ok." Denise said and handed the phone back to Olivia

"Ok. Stay calm Olivia ok? Everything's going to be fine and I'll call you when you guys land alright?" Fitz said

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too Sweet Baby." Fitz said as he hung up the phone.

About 30 minutes later, they pulled up to the airport and started the process of going through airport security. Since they didn't have any luggage, it was a quick process. When they finished with TSA they got to their gate and waited for it to open. At that point, Olivia was trying to reach Tiffany but she wouldn't answer. When they boarded the plane she had finally managed to calm down a little bit and hope for the best, but if she was honest with herself she know something wasn't right.

About 3 hours later they landed in Miami. Denise called Fitz to let him know they made it safely, and Olivia called Tiffany. Fitz told Denise to keep an eye on Olivia. Fitz was able to reach Tiffany and by the sound of her voice he knew it wasn't good even though she wouldn't tell him.

"Tiffany, we just landed. Where are you?" Olivia asked frantically

"I'm outside the airport." Tiffany said still with the same calm nature she had earlier

Denise tried time and time again to get food for her and Olivia. Finally when she realized she had barely eaten that day she accepted, and they stopped by a Panera. They quickly ordered their food and walked outside the airport to get in the car with Tiffany. Once they made it outside, Tiffany gave both her and Denise a hug and got in the car.

While Olivia tried to eat her Panera while Tiffany drove to Olivia's parents' house. Finally when she had gotten through her meal she asked Tiffany what was going on and she still didn't respond. Olivia had given up, and decided just to ride the rest of the way quietly.

When they arrived at her parents' house she noticed all the cars in the driveway and in the yard. Whatever happened was serious enough for the whole family to get together so quickly. They got out the car and Olivia opened the front door to see her siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles all gathered around in the living room area. She immediately started trying to look for her parents but they were nowhere to be found. She took the few steps down to the living room where everyone was staring at her eerily quiet.

Olivia felt someone pull her into her old bedroom where she saw her twin brother Terry. He turned around and looked at Olivia with nothing but red tear stained eyes. Olivia could feel her heart beginning to sink. Tiffany pulled her to sit on the bed while Denise closed the door behind them. Terry sat down in the chair in the room and put his head in his hands.

"Tiffany…what happened? Where are mom and dad?" Olivia asked begging for answers she wasn't sure she was ready for

"Liv, there was an accident. Your mom was coming home from the grocery store and a semi-truck ran a red light and hit the driver's side of your mom's car. The car flipped and a fire started. By the time the paramedics got there…she was…she was gone Liv. I'm so sorry." Tiffany cried

"What? No…no! NO! No Tiffany. She can't be. NO!" Olivia screamed while standing up crying around the room. She finally broke down and collapsed on the floor. Denise caught her soon enough so she wouldn't bruise herself and just held Olivia. Olivia resisted at first but ultimately gave in.

The woman she loved the most, had been taken from her and she didn't even get to say goodbye. She couldn't imagine how she could go on. How was she supposed to bury her mother? She was supposed to be there for her kids' graduations and weddings. She no longer had a mother on Mother's Day. Or presents to give on her mother's birthday. All the memories she had of her mom had been wiped and she didn't even get one last kiss goodbye. She was supposed to be coming down next week for Thanksgiving and now the holidays would never be the same.

Olivia broke free from Denise's hold and clung to her brother. They hugged each other like their life depended on it and cried, screamed and yelled for what felt like an eternity. While they shared that moment, Denise got up off the floor, left the room and went outside where all the cars were and called Fitz.

"Hey, Denise. What happened? Is everything ok?" Fitz asked

"No. Her mother got into a car accident and died at the scene Fitz. She's gone." Denise tried to explain through tears

"What? Oh my god. I….Where's Olivia now?"

"She's in a room with Terry and Tiffany. You need to get here as soon as possible. I'll watch the kids but she needs you Fitz."

"I'll be there tonight with the kids. Thank you Denise." Fitz said as he hung up the phone

Denise walked back inside the house and saw Olivia's younger sister Ava. She pulled her to the side to talk to her. Before Denise could say anything, the 21-year-old lunged at Denise and gave her a hug while crying. Denise had been around Olivia's family many times that she was practically family to them.

"I know. I know. I'm here Ava." Denise whispered in her ear trying to get her to calm down.

Finally they walked into the kitchen and sat down at the bar stool and Denise sat there waiting for Ava to compose herself. She wasn't going to ask the normal question of "How are you?" because she already knew the answer. When Ava settled down, Denise grabbed her by the hand.

"What do you need?" Denise asked

"D. I don't even know." She cried. Denise's heart broke for Ava and her entire family. This was a huge loss for them. For many of the people in their family, Elizabeth, their mom, had been all of their moms. She opened her house to everyone in her family and was a very loving person. Now that she was gone, it hit the whole Morris side of the family pretty hard.

"Hey, I got you. Where's your dad?"

"He was somewhere outside last time I saw him. I think Alex is with him." She explained.

Alex was the oldest of the Pope children and was like the third parent to all of his siblings. Denise knew that the loss of their mother was going to hit all them hard but she was most worried about Olivia and Alex. Alex and Olivia were the strong ones in the family and they were the closest to their mother. They put on a strong face for everyone, but today was evident that they needed to be vulnerable and allow the process of healing to take place.

Once Olivia began to get herself together, she stood up and looked at Tiffany whose face was tear stained as well. She hugged her big cousin and did what she didn't think was possible in a time like this, she breathed.

"What do we need to do?" Olivia asked becoming the problem solver as always, she had to become the strong one as always

"Well we already called the funeral home, and they have her body. You just have to figure out when you want the services and plan the speakers." Tiffany explained

"Ok, well Momma already had her plot picked out. I think she already had her service done as well. She wanted everything a certain way." Olivia said

As she finished that statement the door opened and in walked Denise, Ava and Alex. Olivia gave both of her siblings hugs. However, she wouldn't let her sister see her cry, because she knew how emotional she was. She had a soft spot for Ava and couldn't stand to see her upset and cry because she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"Where's Poppa?" Olivia asked

"He's laying down in the bedroom." Alex said.

"Ok. Alex do you know where the box is?" Olivia asked

"Yea. I have it and already sent it over to the funeral home. We just have to finalize limo arrangements and time."

"Alright. Well Denise and I will go to a hotel that way everyone that wants to can stay here at the house." Olivia said grabbing her bag

"Can I stay with you Olive?" Ava asked and Olivia nodded

"Alex, do you want to stay here with Poppa or do you want to take him to a hotel tonight?"

"He said he wants to stay here, so I'll stay and Terry you can either stay or go home?

"I'm staying here." Terry quietly said through tears running down his face

"Ok. Ava get your stuff, and are we all meeting tomorrow at the funeral home?"

"Yes, we meet with them at 4 p.m." Alex said

Olivia nodded and gave them all a hug and walked out the room. When she walked through the living room again she gave her aunts, uncles and rest of her family hugs and told them they could stay if they wanted to and she would see them soon.

When they got outside, they got into Tiffany's car and she drove Denise, Olivia and Ava to the store to go pick up some clothes and toiletries for the night since they didn't bring anything on the flight there. When they finished shopping, they got a quick bite to eat and drove to the hotel. By that time, it was 11: 00 p.m. and everyone was drained from the day. Especially Olivia.

When they got to the hotel, they were getting ready to check in when Denise saw Ryan and Ryleigh run up to Olivia and give her a hug. Olivia bent down and gave both her kids kisses and hugs. She was so happy to see them and at that moment every other problem melted away.

He stood up and saw Fitz. As he walked over he hugged her and gave a forehead kiss. He hugged Denise and thanked her for taking care of Olivia and gave Ava and Tiffany hugs as well. Fitz helped the ladies get into their rooms and Denise took the kids in one room, while Tiffany and Ava slept in the same room.

Once Olivia and Fitz got to their hotel room she kicked off her shoes, took her hair out of a ponytail and laid on the bed. When Fitz put their bags away he laid on the other side of her facing her and pulled her closed. She began sobbing uncontrollably and he just held his Livvie.

"She's gone Fitz. My mother is gone." Olivia said as she cried in her husband's arms

"I'm here now Sweet Baby. We will take it one day at a time." Fitz said as he continued to hold his wife and whisper sweet nothings in her ear to get her to try and get some rest.

 **Present Day December 2030**

"At the time, it was the worst day of my life. I didn't want to go on. I didn't know how I was going to go on." Olivia said to Oprah

"If you could say anything to your mother today, what would you say?" Oprah asked. Olivia took a moment before she answered.

"I'd say "I need you now more than ever". Even though I wasn't there to say goodbye one last time or kiss or the cheek, she gave me everything I needed to know, but this loss. I don't understand this one and that going to take more than time. It's going to take more than prayer. It's going to take me accepting and finding my new way of life without her in it." Oliva cried.

"Would you say you've found peace yet?"

"I don't know if you can find peace with losses back to back like I've experienced. It's the art of surviving the worst days when you know that tomorrow could bring happiness and I'm trying to find the happiness in tomorrow. That's my peace." Olivia explained


	2. I'm Back

HELLO! I know you all probably hate me for not updating and want a new chapter ASAP, and I'm not going to sit here and make excuses when the reality is life got in the way and emotionally a lot changed for me and still is. Your comments are truly why I'm here starting back this journey because I truly do love it and you all.

I feel that you all deserve an explanation and here it is. When I began writing these stories I was in high school. I'm now a sophomore in college and life has really been taking off for me in the best possible way. However, between this time I lost family members right before my graduation and after. I got really sick again. I was in the hospital for 1 month straight and then in and out of the hospital again for another 3 months with tests. So, when I say I'm sorry, I am but if you can please just try to understand that life got in the way and I truly didn't have the motivation or willingness to want to come back because I was drained.

This time around I want things to be different. I don't want to stop writing but I want as much feedback from you all as I can get. So, let me know which stories you still want to continue reading and if you want new stories as well. I want this go around to be productive and authentic.

Once again thank you all soooo much for being patient with me, for all of your thoughts and prayers, I really do appreciate it and it doesn't go unnoticed.

Yours Truly

LoveXOXO


End file.
